These Things Only Happen In Movies
by JaliceObsessed
Summary: She thought she would never be that girl.
1. Prologue

These Things Only Happen In Movies

Rosalie

I never thought that I would be this girl. The girl who was 16 and pregnant. I hate the constant stares that I get when I walk down the halls at school. Some of shock, while the others look like they weren't all that suprised. No one, especially my teachers, looks at me the same. I'm surprised that I even have friends anymore. Then again, Alice, Bella, and Edward are very loyal and understanding. But my other friends, not so much. All the rest of them just point and laugh at me now. All this mess was caused by the one person I wish I had never even trusted. Emmett Cullen. My twin brother, Jasper, was ready to kick Emmett's ass when he found out that he knocked me up. Although Emmett and Jasper are friends, their friendship has been rocky ever since. I understand where Jasper is coming from, but there's really no need to fight seeing as which it isn't going to solve anything. I don't want to have to take care of a baby at my age, but abortion is out of the question and not even part of my vocabulary, and adoption is something that I would never put any child through. Especially not my own. My parents already know about my pregnancy and aren't all that supportive of me, but Emmett's parents are. Of course they don't approve of it, but they said that they're willing to help me take care of the baby if my parents won't. Plus, they're pretty excited to have a grandchild. But even if Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are supportive and happy, Emmett isn't. We haven't been getting along all that well ever since we found out, but I'm hoping that everything will change once the baby is born. I really thought that Emmett was a sweet and honest guy when I met him, but I was obviously wrong. I also thought that I loved him, but I was wrong about that, too. I guess I've just been wrong from the begining.

Teen pregnancy is 100% preventable. Go online to find ways on how to prevent teenage pregnancy. And remember, rocky relationships don't change once you have the baby. In fact, they usually get worse because of all the stress. Please be careful and wait if you aren't completely sold on the idea of sex for the first time :) 


	2. Baby Daddy?

Baby Daddy?

Rosalie

It's Monday morning and today marks my fifth day of pregnancy. It's only the middle of Sophmore year, and yet I feel older than I actually am. My stomach isn't showing any signs of pregnancy yet, but I know that it's there. The slower I walk down the halls to the cafeteria, the more stares I get. I've never been self-consious before, but now I feel like the elephant in the room. No one sees me, but they know I'm there. Except it's the other way around because people see me, but they act as if I'm not there. As if I'm not there to see them pointing, staring, and talking about me. Before I found out that I was pregnant, every girl was jelious of me and I knew it. Only now, no one wants to be like me and no guy wants me. It's not all that normal for me to feel obsolete. According to some girls, the only difference between me and a whore is that I'm getting an education. Anyway, walking into the cafeteria is like having a huge spotlight on me now. I decided to ignore all the stares and went to sit down at my usual table with Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella. Of course Emmett used to sit with us, but now he sits with his old friends that are exactly what he's become. A total player. Then again, I think Emmett's always been a player. He just hides it at first to get in a girl's pants. And it obviously worked on me. I haven't even talked to him in two days. Whenever I call, he either doesn't pick up or hangs up. He doesn't answer my texts or e-mails, either. Jasper told me to just give up, but I can't. Emmett is the father of this baby, no matter how much he may deny it, and he has to be there for me and the baby. Especially when it's born.

"Hey, Rose", Alice greeted once I sat down.

"Hey, Ali", I was almost whispering because I was starting to get really upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh... nothing. Just- thinking"

"You sure? You look like you're about to cry"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't feel good"

"Oh. Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No, that's okay. I'll be alright"

"Alright, just me let know"

"I will, thanks"

"No problem", Alice and everyone was obviously worried about me, but I didn't want to bother them with my problems. After all, I'm sure they already knew why I was really upset. I'm really lucky to have friends and a brother like that. None of them have even judged me; not once. I was about to take out my notebook to do some French homework I had forgotten about the night before when there was a presence behind me. I looked up at everyone else and none of them seemed particularly happy. I turned around and saw Emmett.

"Rose, we gotta talk", he stated, sitting in the empty seat next to me.

"What about?", I wondered. He hasn't talked to me for two days, and then all of a sudden he desides that we need to talk?

"I think you know what about"

"Not really. After all, I havn't heard from you in two days"

"We need to talk about that", he said, referring to my stomach. It hurt to know that he seemed to be disgusted by the baby that was quickly growing inside me.

"Get rid of it", he demanded. I couldn't help when my mouth fell open in shock.

"No!" I shouted. I could care less that people were staring at me.

"Rosalie, that thing is going to ruin everything for both of us! If you don't get rid of, I will", he was staring at my stomach with an expression that could only be explained as evil.

"Emmett, don't you dare touch me! I am keeping this baby, I don't care what you say"

"Yeah? And who do you think is going to help you take care of it? 'Cause it certainly won't be me"

"We will", Alice volunteered. Emmett scoffed.

"Good luck with that", he walked away and it was silent for a while.

"We really will. Right guys?" Alice asked, finally breaking the silence. Edward and Jasper nodded, smiling weakly. 


End file.
